Larry Stylinson
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: This is a Larry Stylinson fic which means BoyxBoy and rated M so if you don't like smut don't read! When Harry and Louis gets stuck in an elevator will it make them realize what they feel? I suck a Summaries so please just check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately…**

**I don't own the boys in One Direction, Eleanor Calder and a lot of other things! Actually I own nothing in this fic except the plot…**

**This fanfic is something I made up which means it never happened and never will. (Sadly)**

**This is a BoyxBoy so if you don't like stuff like that then why the hell are you still here? XD**

**Hope you guys like it!**

"This is all your fault!" Louis snapped angrily at Harry as he paced the small room.

"And how is getting stuck in an elevator my fault?" Harry exclaimed as he looked at his watch. 23:47. they had less than 13 minutes to get to the party but it didn't seem like they were going anywhere anytime soon. He sighed and ran a hand through his curls trying to calm his mind. He and Lou were on their way to a New Years Eve party but here they were, stuck in an elevator with no signal to their phones. Harry was very distracted by the fact that he was alone with the older boy in such a small room, without any paparazzi or media. Lately he had caught himself starring at Louis's bum far too many times and that's not how you're supposed to feel about your best friend dammit! He started to realize that he had feelings for the older boy a while ago, when they were still in X-Factor. Back then he'd thought it was feelings for a friend but he soon realized that they were something more…

*****Flashback*****

"_If you couldn't bath in water, what would you bathe in Liam?" Louis said as looked at Harry and pulled the paper away from his face. He was wearing a blindfold but he knew that it wasn't Liam sitting next to him. They were in the middle of filming their fourth Video Diary and Louis was acting stupid as usual._

_"What I would bathe in? Oh I don't know!" _

_Louis was still facing Harry, and Harry suddenly had a strong urge to lean forward and kiss the older boy. Without thinking he began leaning forward but suddenly remembered where he was and stuck his tongue out to cover up what he was doing. Harry could feel Louis's breath on his face and it made him dizzy. He could see Zayn looking at him smirking but he didn't care right now. What was happening to him? He had never in his entire life wanted to kiss someone that badly! _

_"Ice and sugar" Liam finished _(A/N: Not sure if that's what he says^^")

_Louis looked away. "Liam says: Ice and sugar!" Harry almost felt disappointed that he had looked away. He shook his head to try and clear his mind. What was that all about?_

*****End of flashback*****

Harry looked at Louis and was surprised to see that he was staring at him.

"_Because _you had to make sure everything was all right even though you know very well that you look drop dead gorgeous!" Louis said as he yelled at the younger, not realizing what he was saying. Harry looked at him, shocked.

"Lou, what…"

"No! You and your perfect hair and cheeky smile! Do you have any idea of what you've been doing to me the last few months? Do you? Every fucking time I see a picture of us or when somebody wrote a story about our Bromance I feel so depressed cause I know it will never be true! Cause I know you'll never love me as much as I love you! And every time you bring a bloody girl home I feel like I wanna explode! Do you know why Eleanor and I didn't work out? Because she found out that I loved you. She broke up with me because she knew I could never be happy with her. I should have ended things with her a long time ago, hell I shouldn't even have started dating her! It wasn't fair to her or me but she didn't hate me because of it. She was really cool about and said she had known for awhile that I was in love with someone else and that it took her sometime to figure out who.

Lately I've been so annoyed over the smallest things and I just couldn't seem to figure out why, but then it hit me. It was when I saw or thought about things that I connect with you! And now you properly think I'm disgusting and won't ever talk to me…" Harry looked at him shocked. He couldn't belive it! Louis felt the same way! He looked at his watch. 23:59. 21 seconds before the New Year. He realized that Louis was still talking and quickly grabbed the other and pushed him against the wall making him gasp and flinch. Did he really think he was going to hit him?

"You talk too much Boo" he said and slammed his lips onto the others just as the clock turned 00:00. He pushed himself against the other making him moan and Harry immediately took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth receiving a loud moan. Louis finally realized what was happening and kissed back just as fiercely. Both boys moaned, Harry's hands coming around Louis's waist, while Louis's tangled themselves into Harry's hair, deepening the kiss. Harry's hands traveled south and squeezed Louis's bum, making him moan and wrap one of his legs around Harry's hips. Harry got the hint and lifted him up so that he could wrap both legs around him. They finally pulled away, panting heavily and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Louis eyes widened and he turned bright red.

"…Harry… I-I… I don't…" Harry quickly leaned forward and kissed him again to keep him quiet. Louis moaned and didn't pull away, to Harry's delight. Harry pulled away but began to kiss the others neck, sucking and biting leaving a few red marks to show everybody that Louis was his.

"Harry I-I…fuck…Harry…" Louis moaned as Harry's tongue began playing with his ear, sucking on the earlobe.

"Yes Boo?" Harry whispered in his ear making him shiver.

"Wh-what are you doing…?"

"I'm simply fulfilling my last New Year's resolution… and just in time for my next one…" Harry answered while trying to get Louis shirt off without having to put him down.

"And…what was your…ngh…last resolution?" Louis was finding it very hard to concentrate since Harry was once again attacking his neck.

"Well my last one was to tell or show you how I feel about you and I chickened out pretty fast on that one, but then you gave me hope again when you broke up with Eleanor and yet I couldn't seem to find the courage… but now that I know that you feel the same way I can make a new New Year's resolution." Harry could easily feel Louis excitement through his pants and that did not help to clear Harry's mind.

"Do you know what my New Year's resolution is?" Harry purred. Louis shook his head and moaned when Harry pressed against his erection.

"My resolution this year is to fuck you so hard you don't even remember your own name." Harry said while sucking on Louis neck. "Do you want that Lou? Do you want me to fuck you right here, right here in this elevator?" Louis nodded with a small whimper, and gasped when Harry put him down on the floor and ripped Louis's shirt of followed by his own. He grabbed Louis's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand, not that Louis noticed.

"What did you say Lou? I couldn't hear you. Do you want me?" Harry growled and leaned down to kiss the other and smirked when Louis willingly let him in. He quickly pulled away and ignored the whimper of loss he got and looked at the other, waiting. It took a few seconds for Louis to realize that he'd stopped. He looked at him and whimpered again.

"Yes…Please… Ha…Harry… I-I want you… now… plea…please…" That was what Harry had been waiting for. He quickly leaned down and discarded Louis pants and boxers and his own pants. He lifted at panting Louis up again and kissed him roughly. Louis moaned and wrapped his legs around him once again, whimpering impatiently.

"Hush Love… I need to prepare you…" Harry shushed him and stuck his finger into Louis's mouth to keep him quiet. Harry moaned when he felt Louis tongue twirl around them, wetting them with his saliva. He pulled them out with a small 'plupf!' and guided his fingers down to Louis entrance sliding a finger into him slowly. Louis groaned a little in discomfort, but moaned when Harry began thrusting it in and out of him soon adding a second finger. He whined in pain when Harry suddenly added the last finger but he arched his back as the younger boy's finger touched something inside of him that made him see stars.

"HARRY!" Louis screamed as Harry continued to pound his sweet spot making him harder than he ever thought he could be. Suddenly the fingers were gone and Louis whined at the empty feeling. Harry chuckled at Louis's reaction and quickly discarded his boxer.

"Don't worry Lou Bear. You'll get what you want soon enough."

"Plea-please Har-" the older began, only to let out a startled scream as the younger boy rammed into him. "AAHHH!"

Harry stayed still to give Louis some time to get use to the feeling.

"No-ple-ase…it's too big-and it… hurts!" Louis whimpered, a tear travelling down his chin. Harry leaned forward and kissed the tear away, but the movement also made him go a little deeper inside Louis making him scream.

"I'm so sorr-" Harry began but he was interrupted by Louis.

"No! Do it again! Please!" Louis begged. Harry looked at him in shock, then smirked and pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside, making them both moan.

"Oh god Harry…nghh… Harry!" Louis moaned every time Harry hit the spot that was sending closer and closer to his end. He moaned really loud when one of Harry's hands wrapped around his member, pumping him in time with Harry's thrusts.

"No-Harry…I'm gonna co-come…" Louise whimpered. Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

"But Lou, I want to see you come…" Harry purred and with one last pound to his prostate Louis came all over their chests, tightening around Harry making him come soon after.

Harry let his head fall down to Louis neck and kissed it softly as he pulled out of the other, making the other whimper. Harry picked up their boxers and they quickly pulled them on. He leaned forward and kissed the other slowly and caring, and pulled the other down on the floor with him. He kissed Louis head and sighed.

"I love you Boo…" Louis looked at him surprised, but then smiled.

"Love you too Haz" Louis answered as he snuggled closer to the other. They sat like that for a while before Harry sighed again.

"We better get dressed. Don't want anybody to come and find us like this…" he said and smirked as Louis turned bright red. They quickly got dressed and once again sat on the floor cuddling.

Suddenly the elevator began to move again and both boys jumped up. The doors opened and they were greeted by a worried looking Liam and Zayn, while Niall was just standing there eating something.

"Guys we've been so worried! What happened?" Liam exclaimed. Louis and Harry looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Nothing. Just made some New Year's resolutions come true." Harry said and smirked when Louis turned red. The other guys looked at them confused and Harry chuckled. He put his arm around Louis waist and pulled him closer.

"We just made Larry Stylinson a reality" Harry said and kissed Louis softly. It was a short kiss but enough for the guys to realize what they meant.

"OH MY GOSH! Guys that's AWESOME!" Niall screamed as he suddenly jumped at them knocking them down.

"Yeah what Irish boy said." Zayn said and smiled. Liam shook his head but smiled brightly.

"Thanks guys, but now if you'll excuse us, me and Lou have some unfinished business to attend to!" Harry said while dragging Louis with him back into the elevator. The last thing Liam, Zayn and Niall heard was Louis yelling: "Harry! What are you doin- heyheyhey wait! Stop th…Mmbff!" Liam sighed.

"Come on boys, better get down and tell them that Haz and Lou aren't joining us."

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time!^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
